Master at Arms
by Tetsu-sama
Summary: Companies fighting for a contract with her father's arm dealership Tenten transfers to Konoha High. But the school isn’t as removed as her father thinks and Tenten finds herself in the dead center of the conflict, including the gangs involved. Neji/Ten
1. Chapter 1

**Academy**

**By Tetsu-sama**

**Chapter 1, Introductions**

Disclaimer: alas, nothing belongs to the author. She is a college student and owns nothing but the ramen Naruto so hastily chows down.

* * *

"This is Xiao Tenten. She is a transfer student from Hong Kong, please make her feel welcome." Teacher's introduction over Tenten was directed to a seat near the back between a girl with strikingly pink hair and a boy with an unfortunate bowl cut. As she walked to her seat the boy grinned, white shiny teeth blinding, giving her a thumbs up,

"Welcome to Konoha Academy I am Rock Lee, may you have a youthful time here!" Tenten was saved a response when the pink haired girl giggled, motioning for her to sit.

"Don't mind Lee he's a bit more, eccentric, then most here, but a good guy. I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

"Nice to meet you Haruno-san," Tenten replied smiling. Sitting she made sure to keep the Glock 17 strapped to her right thigh from brushing against the seat. The school uniforms where fairly standard; white blouse with school crest and tie, pleated green plaid skirts for the girls, pants for the boys. Overall, Tenten was happy to find, plenty of room for a concealed weapon.

"Sakura is fine," the girls stated brushing off the formalities. "What brought you here, perfecting Japanese?"

"Hai," Tenten replied, laughing as Rock Lee gave her another thumbs up combined with statement about Youth. She was glad that Sakura had brought up the 'reason' for her being in Japan. It kept her from telling an outright lie to her hopefully new found friends. Truth was, while keeping her foreign language skills up to par _was _a good reason to be in Japan it wasn't the reason. Her father as the owner and CEO of Xie Corporation, the top arms dealer in China, was the reason both for Tenten's forced study abroad under a fake surname (Xiao) and her knowledge and proficiency with guns.

When two major security details based in Hong Kong got violent bidding over an exclusive contract with Xie Corp Tenten's father had sent her to Japan, hoping her removal from the area would keep her out of the conflict. Still, Tenten wasn't taking any chances and kept at least one handgun on her at all times, hence the Glock.

Class over Tenten was quickly taken under the wing of Sakura and Lee who dragged her with them to their lockers. Tenten took a quick stock of her surroundings as it became apparent Sakura was pulling her toward a group. A boy with shaggy brown hair and sharp looking canines was the first to step out to meet them, shrugging an arm around Sakura's shoulder and leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek,

"Kiba, this is Tenten."

"Hi!" Tenten chirped smiling.

"Alright introductions," Sakura barked, whistling to get her groups attention.

"I'm Tenten, newest transfer to Konoha Academy. Nice to meet all of you!"

A blonde boy with blue eyes bond up to her, "Uzumaki Naruto," what ever he was about to say trailed off as he caulked his head to the side, eyes trained on the twin buns on Tenten's head. "What's with your hair?" Another blonde, this one female, hit him on the back of the head,

"Baka! You'll have to excuse him, Naruto doesn't know when to stop talking. I'm Ino, and I think your hair looks cute," the last sentence was said with a glare in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto-kun," a girl with white eyes and a dark hair cut into a bob sighed from behind Ino.

"This is Hinata," Ino turned pointing to each of the group in turn, "Shikamaru's a lazy bum, but if you really need help you can count on him. Choji always has snacks and Shino's a computer whiz. You've already met Kiba, Lee and Sakura…Sasuke and Neji are off, but I'm sure you'll meet them later."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh, for saying Naruto couldn't stop talking, Ino sure did it a lot.

Kiba started, as if just remembering something. He turned to sakura, "Neji's looking for you; sounds like someone came in pretty beat up last night at headquarters. It's already taken care of with the school."

Sakura's happy demeanor faded as her pink eyebrows pulled together in a frown, "do you know who?"

"Are they okay?" Tenten and Ino asked at the same time, the two shared a smile. Kiba's response was cut off by a hard comment from a boy with white eyes like Hinata's and long dark hair who had walked up,

"Inuzuka!" His eyes shifted quickly to Tenten and back, "discretion."

"Sorry."

"Sakura, a car is out front. Check in with me when you are done." As Sakura quickly scampered off Neji turned to Tenten, his eyes narrowing briefly. "Who are you?"

"Xiao Tenten," she replied, "I just transferred from China." An appraising look later, Neji 'hn'ed' before leaving.

"Ano, don't mind my cousin Tenten-san. He's actually very kind once you get to know him."

"I'll keep it in mind," Tenten replied, patting Hinata on the back. Naruto swung an arm around her shoulder,

"Yup, once he pulls the stick out of his ass."

"And he's in a good mood," Ino added.

Tenten let out a laugh, "well with all that positive feedback, I'll just have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

The rest of the day went well. Classes were conducted and homework was assigned. Tenten found that beside Sakura (who didn't reappear all day) and Lee the elder Hyuga was also in all of her classes. Tenten spent lunch with her new friends, her chatter with Ino interrupted by an occasional comment from Hinata.

"You should come out with us," Ino stated around the carrot stick she was eating.

"Tonight?"

"Why not? Nothing's due for a while," Ino reasoned. Tenten thought about it before shrugging,

"Sure!"

"Hinata, you're coming, Sakura too when she's done." The girl sighed, but didn't protest. Tenten figured all possible excuses Hinata used had been previously exhausted.

Shikamaru butted into their conversation, "bring Naruto and Kiba with you." Ino pouted prettily, "I mean it Ino, I'd go but I have other things to attend to."

"We can watch ourselves!" She threw her hair over her shoulder.

"I know that," Shikamaru replied in an even tone, "but it's Neji's rule."

"Rule?" Tenten chimed looking down the table at the stoic boy.

"He's a bit protective of Hinata," Shikamaru supplied.

"A bit too protective," Naruto grumbled. Neji's eyes narrowed at the blond, "eh he he, not that it's a bad thing…"

"Naruto and Kiba, go with them tonight," Neji stated. It appeared that settled the matter.

After the last class of the day Tenten met up with Ino allowing the blonde to program everyone's number into her phone.

"I'll call you when we're ready to go so we can swing by and pick you up."

"Alright," Tenten complied somewhat reluctantly. As a present to make the transition of schools easier Tenten's father had bought her the ride of her dreams. A Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R middleweight sport bike; the bike was sleek, fast and a deep crimson. Tenten was still in love with the flying feeling she got while riding it. But one night of not being her own driver couldn't hurt…right? "Actually Ino, you guys drop by my apartment, but I'll take my own ride and follow. I'm still in the honeymoon stage with my bike." The gleam in her eyes made Ino, and Hinata who had walked up, smile.

"Deal," Ino stated, "see you later!"

Tenten paused when she got to her bike, rummaging through her messenger bag for her keys. Finding them she let out a triumphant cry, swinging her leg over the bike before putting the keys in the ignition. A hand on her wrist stopped her from turning the motorcycle on.

"Why do you have a gun on you?" The Hyuga asked.

Tenten turned her head to face him, "I have a concealed weapon permit for my Glock; can you say the same for yours?" The Hyuga started, and Tenten smiled, "I'm a bit of a weapons expert, I could probably tell you more about that smith and Weston strapped to your back than you could."

A quick smile ghosted across the Hyuga's face, "fair enough. Be careful tonight, clubs aren't as safe as they should be."

Tenten turned the key in the ignition and the bike came to life with a roar, "I can look after myself," she yelled over the noise before pounding the gas and speeding off.

Neji pulled out his phone, scrolling to Kiba's number, "Pick me up before you get the girls."

* * *

Just getting back into the world of fanfic writing, so drop me a line and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Master at Arms**

**By Tetsu-Sama**

**Chapter 2: What is going on?**

Disclaimer: The author _still _does not own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten took the long way back to her apartment reveling in the feeling of the wind against her face and the blurred forms as she sped down the streets. Slowing she parked the bike in front of the apartment building in which her father had rented a place for her. It was on the upscale side of town, although she suspected from the BMW she had seen Ino and Shikamaru drive away in that the apartment wasn't much compared to the houses her new found friends lived in. Turning off the engine Tenten let the motor fade from its earlier purr to silence before getting off. A man who looked much too young (Tenten guessed him to be in his mid thirties) to have a full head of silvery grey hair was waiting for her when she got off her bike.

"Yo! I'm Hakate, the apartment manager. Here's an extra key," he placed the object into Tenten's outstretched hand, "you're father paid me something extra to check up on you from time to time, so don't be surprised if you see me around."

"Okay," Tenten replied slowly, dropping the key into her pack. "What exactly does checking up imply?"

"Ahh, very good question," Hakate pulled a business card out his pants back pocket, "this has my number on it. If anyone ever bothers you, you need information about the town, or just need to talk don't hesitate to give me a call." His eyes turned into upside-down U's as he smiled.

After a slight hesitation Tenten smiled in return, "I won't." A quick handshake later Hakate was gone and Tenten trudged up to her apartment. Unlocking the door half unpacked boxes along with a couch, love seat and a stereo TV system met her gaze. Although she had flown in a week prior Tenten had chosen to spend her spare time getting acquainted with her surroundings instead of unpacking. In her exploration, which consisted mostly of speeding around on the Kawasaki, she had spotted several clubs in the area. At all of which the dress code would require Tenten to dig through the boxes scattered around her living room.

"Mou," she pouted momentarily, "I better get started then." Twenty minutes later Tenten let out a triumphant cry, opening a box labeled 'Out Clothes'.

In the trial and error period it took her to decide on what she should wear the living room became more thoroughly trashed then it was already; a trail of clothes running from the living room to the bedroom and into the connected full size bathroom. However, looking at her self in the full length mirror as she applied black mascara to her lashes Tenten decided that the time she had spent to clean up her mess was well worth it. Her dark brown hair fell in waves to a few inches past her shoulders; the delicate waves courtesy of the buns her hair had been up in all day. On her top she wore a deep red halter, the kind in which the gathered fabric hung to make the v-dip shape. Alluding to more then it was actually showing. Finally acknowledging that if she wanted to ride her bike she couldn't wear a skirt Tenten had decided on a pair of washed denim skinny jeans. They hung low on her hips, letting a glimpse of her toned and slightly tanned stomach show before the end of her halter. And while riding the motorcycle had dictated she wear jeans Tenten made up for it by a pair of black t-strap four inch stilettos. She winked at her reflection, throwing her hair over her shoulder in a perfect imitation of Ino earlier in the day. Tottering out to the living room Tenten spotted her Glock, and paused.

There was no way her skinny jeans and halter would ever hide the weapon. Sighing Tenten walked to the packing box she had sat on the kitchen table, ARMS LOCKER, emboldened in black sharpie across the top. Setting the gun carefully on the table she opened the crate, removing two boxes. The first she placed the Glock into and set back inside the crate before opening the second. Knifes and daggers, all in perfect mint condition, glinted harshly in the kitchen's overhead light. Critically scanning her collection Tenten finally settled on a pair of two inch throwing knives. Rummaging through the crate she extracted a device that allowed her to strap the knives just above her waste line under her shirt, the folds of the halter hiding any trace of the knives. Her cell phone rang,

"Moshi moshi," Tenten answered, giggling to her self at the foreign greeting. _We're outside_, Ino's voice came from the speaker. "I'll be right down!" Snapping the phone shut she grabbed her bike helmet and leather riding jacket along with keys, ID and cash before dashing out the door.

"God damn," Kiba whistled, walking in slow circles around Tenten's Kawasaki, "these _are _nice up close."

"She _is _beautiful, isn't she?" Tenten commented, turning the attention of those there from the bike to her. Ino and Sakura let out identical squeals forcing Naruto, who was closest to them, to cover his ears.

"You look HOT," Ino gushed; Sakura nodded her head earnestly in agreement, smacking Kiba on the back of the head when he starred a bit too intently. Both girls where themselves dressed for clubbing; Ino sported a dark plum asymmetrical tube top, the right side draping down further on the jean skirt she wore than the left which rested just above her hip. Black peep-hole platforms adorned her feet and her long blonde hair, straightened, was pulled back into a high ponytail. Sakura, pink hair braided on both sides of her head wore a cherry colored front-crossing halter top and tight cream capris. Unlike Ino she wore thin gold flip flops.

"Thanks," Tenten replied, fingering her hair, "you guys look great too."

Sakura laughed, "Ino's gets a bit more excited then your average girl about clothes."

"And here I thought I was going to have to dig through your closet to get you dressed appropriately," Ino continued to gush about Tenten's clothing choice. Naruto and Kiba looked a skeptical in contrast,

"You're going to ride like that?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm wearing jeans aren't I?" Tenten countered, knowing full well he was referring to the heels, "Where's Hinata?"

"In here," a voice replied, muffled by the fact she was sitting in the car. Tenten waved as the door opened and Hinata hoped out. A dark blue off the shoulder babydoll tee-shirt adorned her top, the end of the shirt nearly reaching the hem of her white shorts. White strapy sandals with ties wrapped around her ankles.

"You look so cute!" Tenten exclaimed to the smaller girl. Hinata blushed, missing the grin on Naruto's face.

"Should we be on our way?" Hinata asked, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Hai!" Sakura and Ino replied in unison.

"Where are we going?" Tenten inquired. While Naruto gave her direction to the Crooked Kunai, a club south of the downtown area, the rest of the group piled back into the G-class Mercedes SUV.

"Got it," Tenten told Naruto. She remembered riding past the club earlier in the week during one of her many bike excursions. As Naruto opened the passenger side door to squeeze into the reaming seat Tenten caught a glimpse of long dark hair, 'So the Hyuga's with them'. Shrugging she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail before donning the black helmet she had set on the ground next to her. Putting on the black leather ridding jacket she walked over to her bike and got on. Revving the engine a couple of times she gave Kiba, who was driving, a thumbs up. Kiba grinned, rolling down the window,

"Race?"

Tenten flipped up the visor of her helmet and grinned, "You're on." Snapping it shut she revved the engine to a dull vibrating purr before pushing the gas and speeding off.

In the Mercedes Neji smirked, leaning forward from the backseat as Kiba cursed and fumbled with the ignition, "you are going to loose."

When Tenten made it to the Crooked Kunai there was no Kiba in sight. Slowing, she pulled into parking designated for motorcycles, killing the engine and stepping off. The line to get into the club was already quite long, but considering that they had left Tenten's apartment at a nine it wasn't too surprising. The low hum and pound of music filtered through the doors as people where admitted, alerting everyone outside that things inside where already in full swing. Using both hands to lift the helmet off her head Tenten shook out her hair, letting the waves fall down her back. The action caught the eyes of several patrons which then followed her form as she walked to the end of the entrance line.

"All by yourself?" A boy with sandy blond hair asked. Tenten paused, he sounded genuine.

"My friends should be here soon. We raced, I won," she replied as way of explanation. As Tenten reached the end of the line, stepping behind two college age looking boys, a chrome Mercedes screeched into the parking lot. Tenten smirked.

"If you like that car, you can always come check mine out later," one of the boys in front of her stated. He thrust out his hand, "Hiro."

Tenten eyed him carefully, declining to take the offered hand, "Tenten." Out of the corner of her eye she watched as her friends piled out of the car before Kiba tossed the keys to the valet. A hand came down on her shoulder.

"All by your self I see," Hiro stated, casting his friend a sly look. "You should stick with us, we can show you around."

Tenten rolled her eyes, reaching up to remove the hand from her shoulder, "I'm actually here wi-"

"She's with me," a cold voice said from behind her right shoulder, taking a hold of her arm.

"Neji," Tenten started as she breathed in.

"Come on," he let go of her arm after guiding her out of the line. Tenten fell into step beside him. Nearing the front of the line Tenten spotted the rest of the group huddled together in a circle.

"It was Sasuke," Sakura said quietly to Ino, "he was pretty out of it when I got there yesterday morning. Kept muttering things about Ita-" Kiba cleared his throat loudly when he saw Neji and Tenten walk up, effectively ending the conversation. Tenten stopped beside Ino as Neji continued forward toward the bouncer. A nod was given to the Hyuga before the bouncer stepped aside.

"Enjoy your stay," he stated jovially.

Tenten leaned towards Ino, "why don't we have to wait in line?"

The blonde giggled, linking arms with Tenten, "Neji's special." The pounding music and heat from dancing bodies blew over the duo as the entered. "You better check you riding stuff," Ino stated, gesturing toward an area labeled 'purse check'. Unlinking arms, Tenten shrugged out of her jacket; handing both it and her helmet to the man at the check stand.

A brief check to make sure her knives where still and place and she turned grinning to Ino, "let's go!"

Their first stop was the bar where Kiba had posted himself. Tenten grinned, "so what do I get for winning?"

Kiba groaned, "I'll buy you a drink?"

"Baka!" Sakura who was sitting next to him stated, "Drinks are free for us."

"Really?" Tenten questioned.

"Yup," Ino answered, "as long as the bar keep knows you came in with us." She turned, scanning the bar up and down, seemingly looking for the bartender. A familiar black spiky ponytail caught her attention, "Shika! What are you doing here? You said you where busy!"

The last statement accusing Shikamaru shuffled over, shoulders slumped, "I was, but someone," Tenten swore his eyes jumped to Neji further down the bar, "got jumpy."

Kiba laughed, slapping the other man sympathetically on the back, "well since you're 'working', get me a beer will you?" He looked sideways to Sakura, then back to Ino and Tenten, "two cosmos, any preference Tenten?" She shook her head, "three of those then."

"Hai, hai," Shikamaru replied, walking to the tap.

"Where are Hinata and Naruto?" Ino questioned. Kiba jerked his head to the left, indicating that the two were situated in a booth. Hinata's cheeks looked pink and Naruto was grinning. Neji glared at the two from farther down the bar.

"What's with him?" Tenten questioned, taking a moment to look the Hyuga over. A pair of semi-loose denim jeans was offset by a tight white t-shirt, his hair tied loosely at the base of a ponytail. Her eyes paused briefly at the gun, a Glock, that he wore openly at his side.

"Hinata's his cousin, and he takes the family relation seriously." Ino stated shrugging

"Yea," Kiba added, "I wouldn't want to be Naruto." He snuck an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Shikamaru returned, placing the ordered drinks on the table before leaning forward, placing both elbows on the counter. Ino downed her Cosmo in one gulp, while Sakura took conservative sips. Tenten took the middle ground, swirling the liquid around the glass a couple of times before taking a large sip. The vodka trailed a warm burn down her throat.

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "lets dance."

Shikamaru groaned, "Ino, I'm watching the bar."

The blonde smirked, "I know, but it's fun to make you squirm," she turned to Sakura, "lets go have some fun."

The pink haired girl gulped the rest of her Cosmo, suppressing a gag, "Tenten?"

"I want to ask the Hyuga something, I'll join you in a sec." Sakura shrugged in reply allowing Ino to drag her into the throng of dancers.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh, watching the two leave, "I hate working."

Tenten laughed, taking another sip of her Cosmo before walking toward Neji, leaving the two boys to keep an eye on her friends.

"Hey," Tenten stated. Neji nodded his head briefly. As her hand reached toward his side with the gun, Neji's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist as he turned to look at her. "Just wondering why you get to openly wear a weapon. If I had known I would have brought mine." She smiled. Neji dropped her wrist. Tenten took another sip, finishing her drink. "So?"

"I have an agreement with the owners," what could have been a smirk flitted across his face as if the idea was funny to him.

Tenten frowned, "What kind of agreement?"

"You're nosy," Neji replied.

Seeing that Sakura and Ino, who where now dancing together on raised platforms, where waving for her to come over Tenten set her empty glass down on the bar. She took a couple of steps from Neji before turning slightly to speak over her shoulder, "I'm not nosy, just curious."

Neji smiled as he watched Tenten walk away, eyes shifting to the right when Shikamaru appeared behind him. "Where did Kiba go?"

"Off to police the men around Sakura," Shikamaru replied, smile evident in his voice. "She's something, isn't she, the new girl." The two sat in silence for a moment as they watched Tenten join Ino, hips swaying in unison to the beat.

"Call Shino and tell him to run a full background, I want to make sure she checks out." Shikamaru's reply was cut off as the fire alarm went off causing the sprinklers to engage and lighting to switch to emergency back up. "Get Ino," Neji ordered, pushing himself off the bar hand going to his side, "meet back at the compound."

"Hai," Shikamaru replied, jumping the bar, right arm going to his own gun at his side.

Tenten started as the sirens went off, spaying everyone in the vicinity with grimy, stored, water. She laughed, turning to Ino, "gross!" Instead of reply or even shrieking like Tenten had supposed the blonde looked entirely serious, scanning the room from there vantage point. Tenten began to scan the club as well, growing uneasy as she noticed that multiple people in the room had concealed weapons on them.

"Shika!" Ino yelled over the commotion, waving her arms to direct the boy toward them.

"Ino get down," Shikamaru hissed, lifting Ino off the platform, "you're making yourself an easy target."

Tenten jumped down as Neji walked up next to Shikamaru, Glock held firmly in his right hand.

"Neji," Tenten questioned voice higher than she would have liked it, "what's going on?"

"Stay with me," he replied, taking her arm like earlier. "Shikamaru, take Ino in your car and leave."

"Neji," Tenten tried again as the other two hurried away, "what's happening. I've seen at least five people with concealed weapons in the last two minutes." Instead of answering the Hyuga began dragging Tenten after him toward the north fire exit.

A voice stopped them, "Hyuga."

Tenten turned with Neji, acting on instinct when she saw the gun leveled at Neji's head. Metal glinting off the weak emergency lights was the only sign of movement before Neji threw himself toward Tenten knocking her to the floor. A loud bang erupted from the gun and Tenten smirked as the owner of it looked on in shock. A single knife jammed the barrel, the backlash from the blocked exit throwing the shooter backwards.

Ears still wringing Neji stood, pulling Tenten up after him. "Give me your keys."

"Neji what is going on?" Tenten began to ask frantically as Neji pulled her out the emergency exit. Neji held out his hand for her bike keys and Tenten mechanically placed them on his palm.

He remained silent as he took them towards her bike, jumping on and jamming the keys in the ignition, "get on." Tenten starred at him dumbly in shock. "I'll explain later, just get on." Nodding, Tenten threw her leg over the bike behind Neji, burying her head between his shoulder blades as they sped off.

* * *

Phew, another chapter down! I'd like to give a loud round of applause and fanfare to those who reviewed last chapter: The Square, Classic Tragedy, Yukira Akiratomo, Barkflow-of-Riverclan, Fuzei and Avatsuri Sakkaku. Also a nod for this chapter goes to Victoria's where clothing ideas where found.

Ja ne!

Tetsu-sama


	3. Chapter 3

**Master at Arms**

**By Tetsu-Sama**

**Chapter 3, Confusion Continues**

Disclaimer: the author is one big FAIL at owning the Naruto franchise.

* * *

Tenten would have enjoyed the fast, calculated and smooth way Neji drove her bike if she wasn't still in shock from her first gunfight. While she was no stranger to shooting guns being shot at was a different story. Back home in China her father had a shooting range built in the basement, a fact that Tenten took advantage of daily. It was nice to know that her aim hadn't suffered in the week lacking target practice, but Tenten would have chosen a different way to test her skill. She shuddered again, her mind freeze framing the image of the gun held perfectly steady, pointed in her direction. Neji shifted slightly as Tenten inadvertently tightened the arms encircling his waist.

The bike slowed, passing through an iron fence after a pin number was punched into the security system. Cutting the speed significantly Neji directed the kawazaki around the back of a large home. 'Clearly,' Tenten thought as she glanced at her surroundings, 'the people who live here have money.' The grounds where immaculate, with seemingly not even a blade of grass out of place. The house was three stories, obviously sporting generously sized rooms, and if the outside of the house was any indication all would be lavishly furnished.

Neji slowed further as Tenten recognized the Mercedes, Kiba had driven to the club along with the Beamer she had seen Shikamaru in early that day. The engine died, "we're here," Neji stated, pocketing Tenten's keys. Removing her arms from around his waist she less than elegantly jumped off the bike, wobbling a bit as her ankles fought to steady her on the four inch heels she was still wearing. Dismounting, with no problems Tenten noted, Neji walked toward a thick wooden door, pressing the intercom button.

"It's me," he said simply, releasing the button as the door clicked, unlocking.

Tenten followed him inside, "Do you live here?"

"Hai," Neji replied. They walked down a short hallway before the walk opened up into a fairly large room. Tenten paused at the threshold. To her left where three couches forming a U shape, Sakura sitting on one next to Naruto. The t-shirt sleeve on his left shoulder was rolled up where Sakura looked to be examining a cut. Hinata sat on the couch opposite them looking worried. The wall opposite Tenten's vantage spot held three state of the art flat screen computer counsels at which Shino and Ino (to Tenten's surprise) where typing furiously. Shikamaru paced behind them, seemingly directing whatever it was they where doing. The right portion of the room held a kitchenette and large dinning table. Neji, Kiba, Lee, a larger boy named Choji she had been introduced to at lunch, and another dark haired boy whom she did know sat around the table looking grim. Although that was an unfair description as Lee, from what Tenten had seen, never looked grim. A quick decision and Tenten headed toward the couches, sitting down next to Hinata.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"On the way out I was too slow and-"

"Bull," Naruto interjected forcefully, "those bastards where shooting at you."

"Naruto," Sakura growled in warning, "if you keep moving I'll never get these stitches finished."

"Naruto-kun got grazed by a bullet on the way out," Hinata finished sadly.

"Aww, it's nothing," Naruto stated.

Sakura poked his arm with the needle she was using, "Stop moving!"

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"No," she replied, "unless you or Neji-ni-san were injured."

"We weren't," Tenten quickly replied, "although someone dame near tried to injure us. Or Neji I guess would be more accurate."

"Can you tell me what that someone looked like?" Tenten and Hinata jumped, neither having heard Shikamaru come up to them.

"Ano, no," Tenten replied. "It's pretty much a blur, I just reacted. No time for taking in details. The Hyuuga might have a better idea."

The two girls sat in silence as Shikamaru stopped next to Neji and exchanged short conversation before Shikamaru returned to the computer consoles. He stopped behind Ino's chair, placing one hand on the back of the chair, one on Ino's shoulder.

"Are those two…?" Tenten made vague hand motions and Hinata smiled.

"Not officially."

"Baka's too lazy," Naruto added.

Sakura sighed, but nodded in agreement, "there, all done Naruto. Hinata, make sure he doesn't pull the stitches out."

"Is their anything between you two?" Tenten asked slyly, gesturing between Naruto and Hinata. Both blushed, but where spared the indignity of answering as across the room Kiba's voice rose.

"This is unacceptable, them hitting one of our places with all the girls there! I mean, Hinata would have been shot if it weren't for Naruto."

The dark haired girl hid her face behind her hands, embarrassed.

"I know Kiba," Neji said sounding tired, "but that is, unfortunately, not a new problem. Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, what do you have?"

"Iwa," Shikamaru stated.

"Since the accusation is, new, they probably think that if they try hard enough they can get the Crooked Kunai back under their domain."

Tenten listened intently as Neji questioned his…people, friends, subordinates? She wasn't sure what she had just gotten herself into, but if it involved turf wars and guns… Tenten would almost bet her new racing bike it involved gangs, exactly the type of scenario she had left China to avoid. At a lull in the conversation Tenten couldn't keep quite any longer, "is this a gang of some sort?" When no shocked gasps or indignant glares met her question Tenten's stomach dropped. "It is isn't it?"

Silence reigned as everyone looked to Neji as if asking his permission to speak.

"Hai," Neji finally let out the single affirming word.

Tenten sat for a moment, before standing abruptly. Taking the hair tie Sakura had offered her early she pulled her hair back before practically stomping across the room, stopping in front of Neji. "My keys," she stated, placing her hand out palm up. "Hyuuga Neji, you give me my keys right now!" This time Tenten did get shocked gasps. No one demanded anything of Neji.

"What makes you think we'll let you leave now that you know who we are?" The dark haired boy Tenten didn't know asked.

"Sasuke," Neji said sharply as Tenten's face turned red and her eyes narrowed.

"I _am_ leaving," Tenten replied, "and with my bike too. If you want to keep me it'll have to be by force."

"Alright now," Lee interjected, "Neji, give the youthful Tenten her keys." He turned to Sasuke, "one should not threaten a lady," he said darkly.

If Tenten hadn't been so angry she would have laughed at the description of her as a lady. As it was she thrust her hand out again, raising an eyebrow. Slowly Neji's hand went into his pocket removing Tenten's keychain, complete with a miniature panda detail, and dropped them into her outstretched hand. "Arigato," Tenten ground out before turning abruptly and showing her self out.

Neji waited until he herd the door slam, Tenten had apparently been angrier than he thought, then spoke. "Lee, follow her."

"Of course Neji, I will make sure our newest youthful flower does not come to harm!"

"I just want to know what she's doing, Lee," Neji added. A seemingly futile attempt as Lee left the compound with a flourish, speaking of precious flowers. "Sasuke," Neji turned, "do not speak that way to her again. If nothing else I owe her a dept she did," he paused, "save me from harm early tonight."

"She didn't look like she had a gun on her," Naruto stated, interrupting the silence.

"She didn't," 'not at that time,' Neji added to himself silently. "Shino, did you finish the background check?"

"Hai, she's clean." He fell silent, but no one spoke, sensing that he was not yet finished.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru continued, "Tenten's records where almost too clean. Yes, there was the occasional error that was most likely clerical, but they seemed almost calculated." Neji raised an eyebrow, telling Shikamaru to get to his final point. "When the organization fakes a background, this is what I would expect it to look like. No one but a professional would think something is wrong with her paperwork."

* * *

Tenten's angered subsided as she listened to the hum of the Kawazaki as it flew down the road. Neji should have told her what she was getting into when he told Kiba and Naruto to go with them to the club! 'Although', Tenten thought to herself, 'she probably would have gone with the girls even if Neji _had _told her. Friends were friends after all.' Tenten let out a frustrated cry, mumbled by engine noise. She probably owed Neji an apology for being, slightly, rude a moment ago. She let out another sigh this time defeated, her riding jacket and helmet where still at the club. Taking a hard right, and eliciting angry honking from the cars behind her, Tenten turned the bike towards the Crooked Kunai. Out of her peripheral vision she saw another motorcycle, this one a plainer Honda, cut through traffic to take the same turn she did. The green riding jacket, gloves and bike where a dead give away as to the rider.

"I can't believe him!" Tenten exclaimed. "Sorry Lee, but you'll have to be lost. If the Hyuuga wants to keep tabs on me he can do it himself. Besides," she smirked, "he owes me for saving his ass earlier."

Lee knew he had been spotted when Tenten gave the Kawazaki an extra boost, barley flying through a yellow light ahead. Gritting his teeth, he would not fail his mission, he sped through the red light swearing around the front end of a Sudan.

'Damn it!' Tenten cursed, seeing that Lee was still present in her rearview mirror, and gaining on her. She would ask him how he got his bike to move so fast after she lost him. Suddenly glad she had spent her first week riding around town instead of unpacking Tenten began to take sharp turns, right and then left. Used to weaving through congested traffic in China she finally lost her pursuer.

Lee frowned, pulling to the side of the rode to take out his cell phone. '_Neji,'_ the voice on the other end stated. "I lost her," Lee admitted, downcast, "your youthful flower rides very well." Lee faintly made out a snicker in the background, followed by what sounded like a slap on the back of the head and a loud exclamation of 'Kiba!' by Sakura. "Have I said something disrespectful?"

'_No Lee,'_ Neji replied, '_head to the Crooked Kunai. Ino says that Tenten left her riding helmet and jacket there and that she will return for them.'_

* * *

Tenten was quite pleased with herself as she pulled into the Crooked Kunai's parking lot. Lee was fast, but she was smarter. With the time approaching midnight the club should have been at full swing: music blaring, intertwining with the voices inside trying to be heard. Instead the area resembled a ghost town, not even the police where on the premises. The observation immediately put Tenten on guard and she reached under her shirt to grasp her remaining knife. There had been a shooting earlier, the place should have been crawling with cops. Engine shut down Tenten pocketed her keys, walking with purpose toward the closed doors of the club.

Unsurprisingly they were locked which Tenten confirmed with a swift kick. 'Better and better,' she thought to herself.

"Do you need to get inside?"

Tenten turned, two men stood behind her neither of which she had herd approach. The one who had spoken to her was taller by half a head, looking curiously like the boy who had threatened her earlier. The seconded had electric blue hair and towered over Tenten's much smaller frame.

"You're not the cops," Tenten replied, voice hard as she twirled the knife in between the fingers of her left hand.

"Observant," the black haired man replied his voice implying that she had made an obvious observation.

Tenten was not amused, "what do you want?"

"From you? Nothing at the moment," the black haired man's friend snickered.

"Itachi and I," the blue haired man gestured to his friend, "heard there was a tussle earlier."

"There was," Tenten responded slowly, "what of it?"

A smile slide across Itachi's face, it wasn't comforting. "Miss Xie, what brings you so far from China? Not getting involved with any groups in the area are we?"

Tenten's eyes' snapped to Itachi's as the knife flying through her fingers stopped its movement, poised for use. Her right hand itched to pull her cell phone out of her back pocket and call...well, she wasn't sure at the moment. 911 seemed appropriate, but the situation wasn't exactly dire. Calling Ino, Sakura or even the Hyuga would have been nice, but she was still mad at Neji and Ino and Sakura would be sure to tell Neji when she called.

A rider with a green jacket sped by and Tenten couldn't help but let her eyes follow Lee.

"So you _are_ associated with them," Kisame stated, smiling.

"No," Tenten replied, "I don't even know who _they _are!"

* * *

"It's bad Neji," Lee spoke into the phone as soon as a 'click' announced the person on the other end of the phone had picked up, "Itachi and Kisame are with her." Dead silence emanated from the other end of the line.

"_Stay where you are, Kiba and I will be there in five minutes."_

* * *

Itachi smirked as Kisame laughed, "don't lie. We know you where here with Hyuga's party earlier tonight."

Tenten fought through her growing uneasiness and gave the two men her best smile, "actually it wasn't a lie. I _don't _know what they do." She gripped her only weapon harder, trying not to admit to herself that she was scared that someone had been watching her without her knowledge.

"Drop the knife Tenten, Kisame and I would hate to be at odds with someone we hope to do business with in the future. Have you spoken to your father lately?"

The only reason Tenten didn't release her knife directly at Itachi's head was Neji's, what she would later recollect as frantic, shout of "Tenten!" Perfect in form as she had always been Tenten's arm stopped mid throw, retracting to her side, finishing with the knife pointing down. Seconds later Neji stood on her right, Kiba on her left. Lee stayed back with the vehicles.

"I had the situation under control," Tenten told Neji, although the statement sounded weak even to her own ears. Neji didn't reply, but Tenten thought she saw the corner of his mouth pull up.

"Uchiha, Hoshikagi," Neji greeted each with a nod of his head. Tenten noticed that although he acted cordial enough both he and Kiba had one hand on the handgun worn openly at their sides. "I believe you'er finished here," Neji moved his left hand to rest lightly on the small of Tenten's back.

"Is she yours?" Itachi questioned knowingly.

"Yes," Neji replied evenly.

Itachi's eyebrow rose and his eyes turned to Tenten, "I don't owe you any explanations," she stated defiantly. Her voice came out steady, which was a relief. Her heart rate had skyrocketed and her brain was going a mile a minute trying to keep up.

Kisame's smile didn't reach his eyes, "we'll leave her alone for now, don't worry Hyuga. Might want to watch out for Iwa though, word is that they're looking for a new arms dealer. In fact, one could say most groups are." Tenten was positive that the last two sentences had not just been for Neji's benefit.

"Tell Sasuke I say hello," Itachi stated before the two turned, "oh," he rotated his head to look at Neji, "your new girl is keeping secrets from you, might want to look into that." Walking towards the black Sudan they had arrived in Itachi got into the drivers seat as Kisame walked around the car to the passengers seat.

"I hate that bastard," Kiba growled once the two where gone. Tenten nodded in agreement.

Neji turned to Tenten, "We need to talk."

"I agree," Tenten replied before beginning to spin the knife absently on her fingers again, occasionally tossing it up into the air.

"Kiba, Lee, head back to the compound, I'll be spending the night with Tenten."

Tenten's knife clattered to the ground while Kiba and Lee looked shell shocked.

* * *

So, that one took a little bit longer than the last two, eh? I could make up a couple dozen wonderful excuses as to why this post took so long, but that, in the words of Shikamura, would be troublesome. So without further ado; Big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Nerd4eva, Otaku Nayami, Whitephoenix13, Ayatsure Sakkaku, Vanilla Cinnamon, GreyGryph, Death L, Aorio Kuma, Matahari, and Classic Tragedy. Re-reading reviews truly helped to motivate this chapter! (wow, a semi colon and a colon in one sentence WIN)

Reviews are always read and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Master at Arms**

**By Tetsu-Sama**

**Chapter 4: Miss Xie**

Disclaimer: ...don't own it. No, really, I don't.

* * *

Tenten hastily bent down to retrieve her weapon, "I'm sorry. I couldn't have heard you right, you'll be _staying with me_ tonight?"

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Lee added

"Yes," Neji replied firmly. "Kiba, Lee head back and keep sharp. Tell Sasuke he's in charge until I get back."

"Um, hello?" Tenten began, waiving her hands in front of Neji's face, "I still haven't said you _can_ spend the night at my house." Neji turned, appraising her as someone would a small child who was arguing against the inevitable. "Fine," Tenten pouted

"Well you two have fun," Kiba stated, grinning. "Don't be late to school tomorrow!" He added, walking back towards his Mercedes. Tenten groaned, she had all but forgotten about school.

"Don't worry," Neji said, correctly interpreting her groan, "the teachers won't ask any question if I say you were with me."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Tenten mumbled under her breath. The two walked in silence to Tenten's Kawasaki, Neji stopping in front of the bike.

"I'll drive."

Tenten grinned crossing her arms over her chest, "oh no, I'm already letting you spend the night at my apartment against my better judgment, I'll be driving." Neji's slight smirk made Tenten believe he may have been baiting her.

"Let me get your helmet then, it's unsafe to ride without one." Not allowing Tenten time to make an assuredly haughty come back at the hypocrisy of his statement, Neji headed toward the club doors. Tenten followed after a moment, curious as to how he planned to get inside. Her eyes widened as Neji pulled out a set of keys and selecting an unobtrusive one, quickly unlocked the front doors. "Did you leave your helmet and jacket in the purse check?" Tenten nodded dumbly, waiting outside the open doors as Neji retrieved her belongings.

After allowing Neji to help her put on her jacket she accepted her riding helmet, a smirk came to her lips. "So earlier, when you said you'd made an arrangement with the owners?" Neji's grin, the first she'd seen on his face, answered her question. "So…the next time we go out, can I bring my Glock?"

"We will see," Neji replied, standing next to the bike, "if there is a next time."

Tenten's face fell, remembering that her new friends where not as they seemed. Placing her helmet on her head she mounted up, slipping the keys into the ignition and letting the vibrating purr of the Kawasaki calm her. Back in her comfort zone she smiled, flipping up her visor and turning to Neji, "You coming?"

In answer Neji got on the bike behind her, encircling his arms around her lithe frame. Tenten blushed, unseen by Neji. She felt safe with him so close.

Flipping down her visor, and fighting down her blush she turned her head, "ready?"

"Hai," Neji replied, his grip on her waist tightening as Tenten sped out of the parking lot. He could almost feel the happiness raiding off her as they flew down the streets. This was a girl, Neji thought to himself, who would never let herself be caged by anything.

Unlocking and opening her apartment door Tenten suddenly remembered that she had yet to unpack anything.

"It's a bit messy," she apologized to Neji as he came in. He raised an eyebrow; 'messy' was a bit of an understatement to the Hyuuga. Scattered boxes made sure that no discernable path could be made through the living room.

"We can sit in the kitchen." Weaving her way through the forest of boxes Tenten made her way to the kitchen, moving the box labeled ARMS LOCKER onto the floor before shoving it into a miraculously empty corner. "I'd offer you tea," Tenten chattered as Neji seated himself, "but I'm not really sure where my teapot is at the moment. Or my tea for that matter…" She trailed off as Neji's eyes bored into hers.

"Sit," he stated, gesturing to the chair across from him. Tenten sat, moving her hand to her side where, had she been packing a gun, her Glock would have been. Across the table she saw that Neji's hand rested lightly on the handgun at his side. Her box packed with weapons in the corner behind her was little comfort.

"So," the two started at the same time.

Tenten broke off first, looking down, "I'm going to see if I can find my teapot." Standing abruptly she turned, kneeling in front of the box she had just shoved into the corner.

"What are you hiding Tenten?" Neji's voice was like steel. A click Tenten new all too well told her that Neji had undone the safety on his gun. "We need to know if you can be trusted."

Being interrogated in her own home was not what Tenten had come to Japan for. If Neji was going to play hardball then she could at least take comfort in having the same protection. Moving slowly and methodically she reached in the box, opening the case that held her Glock. "Actually Neji," she replied, a smile in her voice, "I've been thinking the same thing all night about you."

Moving swiftly she stood and turned, leveling the Glock at Neji's head.

Neji's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the Smith and Weston.

"Ah ah," Tenten stated, unlocking her safety slowly so Neji could hear, "answer my questions first."

The Hyuuga removed his hand from the gun, relaxing back into the kitchen chair. He spread his hands apart, "ask away then."

"What kind of organization do you run?"

"We keep the area around Konoha High safe." he responded.

Tenten laughed, "yes, I can see that by way of you almost getting shot earlier tonight."

Neji frowned, "Iwa will be repaid for their error of judgment. The reason this city is safe to be in at night is because of The Leaf. We keep other gangs from using this area as a play ground. Before tonight, have you seen any crime?"

Tenten considered his words. She hadn't seen any shady characters around Konoha proper since she had moved. 'But then again,' she thought to herself, 'tonight just about makes up for that.' Deciding that if Neji was lying it was at least half-truth she put the safety back on her Glock, lowering the weapon.

Neji moved faster then Tenten's eyes could follow. He grabbed her wrists, knocking her Glock to the floor before pinning her hands above her head against the wall.

"I don't like having a gun pointed at my head," Neji told her. A smirk flitted across his lips, "but as you did save me earlier tonight I'll let it slide this once," he moved his head forward so that his mouth was next to her ear, "next time the consequences will be much more dire."

He dropped her hands and returned to his seat. Tenten realized her heart was racing. Kneeling she picked up her fallen gun, returning it to its case before facing Neji.

"Go to sleep Tenten," Neji stated before Tenten could speak, "I'll sleep on the couch. You can tell me your secret in the morning."

Tenten frowned, but didn't argue. Neji had already shown he could overpower her if she didn't have a gun in her hand. At the kitchen entryway she got her spirit back and turned, "did you think you'd be sleeping anywhere else? And while you're in the living room, could you unpack some of the boxes? It'd be a great help."

While Neji didn't unpack any of the boxes in Tenten's living room he did move the ones on and surrounding the couch into more manageable piles. There were no blankets so he simply laid down on his back, arms at his sides.

Tenten was intriguing, but troubling. She knew how to use a weapon and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. Conversely Neji worried that this would get her into trouble as it seemingly already had. He needed to know what she was hiding, it was key to understanding Tenten.

As if on queue his cell-phone rang.

"Neji," he stated picking up.

'_I figured it out_,' Shikamaru's voice said from the other line. '_I crossed referenced Tenten's records with a search database that pulls up all information similar or relevant to hers-' _

"The point, Shikamaru," Neji interrupted, "it's two in the morning."

'_Her real last name is Xie, sound familiar?'_

"The major arms dealer from China?"

'_The same,' _Shikamaru replied, '_it appears her father sent her here to keep her out of a conflict that developed in Hong Kong.'_

"Damn it! Shikamaru find out how the Akatsuki could get that information."

'_On it,'_ Shikamaru stated before the line went dead.

Snapping his phone shut Neji stood, fully awake. If Tenten was the daughter of Xie Corporations CEO it would explain both her reluctance to reveal her true identity and her proficiency with guns. The information was good news, it meant Tenten could be trusted. It also meant that Neji and The Leaf needed to keep close tabs on her. Akastuki was on her trail.

Before leaving Neji went to the kitchen, kneeling next to the box Tenten had pulled her Glock out of. Reaching inside he removed the gun from its case, lightly setting the weapon on the kitchen table before shutting the box. The emboldened, ARMS LOCKER, made him smile. Picking up the Glock he walked to Tenten's bedroom door quietly cracking it open and walking inside. The girl slept peacefully clad in an oversized t-shirt that Neji could see promoted the Chinese National Football team. Walking silently across the floor he set the Glock on the stand next to her bed.

"I understand, Tenten," he whispered before bending on impulse and kissing the top of her head. After closing the door softly he left the apartment. He and Shikamaru had research to do.

* * *

Tenten awoke when the sun coming through the slated blinds hit her face. Rolling over and groaning her eyes landed on her Glock. She picked it up slowly.

"Neji," she whispered to herself. A stream of curses promptly followed when she saw the time on her cell phone. Second period had started fifteen minutes ago. Taking the gun with her she left the bedroom.

"Neji! You where supposed to…oh, he left. Well great, demand to spend the night here and then just leave with out telling me!"

Ten minutes later she was ready to leave. Gulping down a cup of instant coffee in the kitchen her eyes landed on her arms locker that Neji had sat purposefully in the middle of the table. Not feeling entirely trustful at the moment Tenten loaded up.

The Glock went on her right thigh, a smaller Beretta at the small of her back. In an effort to fit more weapons on her person Tenten threw a pair of slim knives disguise as chopsticks into her messenger bag, she would use them to put up her hair when she got to school. "Perfect!"

* * *

"The youthful Tenten comes!" Lee told Neji as the two sat down for third period. It was an unneeded statement. Any classroom with their windows open could have heard the loud purr of the Kawasaki's engine as Tenten sped into the student parking lot. Several minutes later the door swung open.

Tenten bowed to the teacher, "gomen."

Her apology was waived off, "Neji said you'd be getting in late, go to your seat." The only open spot was between Neji and Lee, apparently Sakura wasn't ahead a year in Japanese literature.

"Said I'd be late did you," Tenten questioned Neji as she sat, "why didn't you just call my cell and wake me up!"

"You needed to sleep," he replied evenly.

"Next time just wake me up," she grumbled. Tenten turned in her seat to face Neji "When'd you leave last night?"

"Two o'clock."

"Any particular reason?"

"Miss Xiao!" The teacher's voice rose, "either face the front of the room or share your discussion with the rest of us."

"Gomen, gomen," Tenten murmured turning.

* * *

"Soo," Ino began, sitting down next to Tenten at the lunch table, "I hear you're one of the gang now!"

Tenten eyed Neji sitting farther down the table, "did you now, I hadn't heard myself."

"Yup!" Ino continued, seemingly unhearing, "found you could be trusted, or something like that." A sly look slid across the blonde's face, "say, Neji spent the night at your apartment didn't he?"

"No," Tenten replied, standing, "not the whole night. Excuse me for a second." Purposefully she walked towards Neji, stopping behind him she folded her arms over her chest and cleared her throat.

"You've got a visitor," Naruto pointed out helpfully. Hinata was the only one to smile at his 'joke'.

"Ino says I'm," she held up her hands to make air quotes, "'one of the gang' and that you 'found I could be trusted'. Can you elaborate on that for me?"

"We know," Sasuke smirked, "all about you Miss Xie."

Tenten's face fell; turning she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Neji sent a glare at Sasuke before following her.

"That was unnecessary," Shikamaru told Sasuke.

* * *

The man known to Tenten as Hakate but to his friends as Hatake, Kakashi walked to the center of the abandoned Crooked Kunai parking lot, pulling out his cell-phone.

'_It's three in the morning Kakashi, what do you want?'_

"We've got a small problem, Akatsuki is on to Xie. I'm afraid there was a breach of security, Itachi may have turned."

A grumbling noise came from the other end of the line, '_I hate when you call. Fine, I'll let everyone know.'_

"Thanks Anko, love you too," Kakashi's eyes creased up. She had cut him off half way through his goodbye.

* * *

About five hundred words shorter than the last chappie, but a lot of information. All in all…success! I'm going to apologize here for any grammar errors, in college I may be, know my there/their/they're, here/hear, and where/were/wear I unfortunately do not. Also, I think heard and herd got switched a couple of times. Moral of the story: any one want to beta? Once again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: mangafilipina, Haru-chan, Kasihi-chan, lily, SnowCharms, Classic Tragedy, Yukira Akiratomo, Nerd4eva, and Seesay. Also, thanks to all those who added this story to your story alerts, I appreciate the support!

Reviews are to writers as chocolate is to the female psyche! (if only _that _had been on the SAT's)


	5. Chapter 5

Master at Arms

**By Tetsu-Sama**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: The author owns nada, zilch, zero.

***

Neji caught up to Tenten as she reached her bike.

"What?" Tenten said in a decidedly non-cordial tone.

"We need to talk."

"You said that last night," Tenten reminded him while zipping up her riding jacket, "and it apparently got us no where."

"Let me apologize then," Neji tried, moving to stand between Tenten and the Kawasaki.

"For Sasuke being an ass? Or for not explaining that being around you and your friends could result in getting me shot? Because I'd really like to here you say something about both," Tenten stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine," Neji ground out.

"Well?" Tenten intoned after Neji failed to continue.

"The parking lot is a bit too public," Neji swept his hands toward the front of the school, "to discuss something of such a delicate nature."

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows Sasuke's an ass."

"Tenten," Neji grumbled.

"Fine, were do you have in mind?"

"I know a place," Neji replied.

"I'll follow you on my bike."

'A place' turned out to be a small park located in downtown Konoha. Refusing to let Neji onto her bike, Tenten had followed Neji's car on her Kawazaki. However after tailing his atlas gray metallic 911 Porsche, she half wished she had demanded to take Neji's ride. The sports car had a purr that practically made her drool. Parking along side the Porsche, Tenten quickly put her hair up into buns with the chopsticks she had thrown in her bag earlier before following Neji.

"You wanted to talk, talk."

"It's standard procedure," Neji began, "for us to run a background check on anyone new that shows up. You came up clean."

"So you decided to pry more?"

"It was too clean, Shikamaru said it looked professionally done, so he dug deeper. That's how we found out who you really are. Do you know who your father hired to change your documents?"

"Ano," Tenten thought for a moment, "no? I mean, I knew he must have done something but I have no idea what. He probably hired somebody in China anyway."

Neji stopped walking, "I'm sorry if it felt like I was intruding on you personally, but I have an obligation to keep my team safe."

"Oh Neji," Tenten replied, pulling him into an impromptu hug, "I understand why you did it, just keep me informed in the future." She pulled away, grinning, "so am I in or what?"

Neji looked puzzled.

"You're," Tenten made air quotes, " 'gang' or whatever it is your calling yourselves."

"Of course, you'll make a great addition to the team-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as he pushed himself and Tenten to the ground, hearing the telltale popping noise of a gun being shot. Scanning the area quickly he grabbed her hand, cutting behind trees and bushes in a zigzag pattern to get back to the parking lot.

"Neji," Tenten whispered, "Neji! You're hurting my arm." Stopping, Neji's eyes widened as he watched Tenten bring her right hand to her left forearm. Removing her hand, bright red stained both her fingertips and arm. "I got shot," Tenten mumbled, obviously in shock.

"Shit," Neji cursed to himself, eyes hardening in anger. Pulling out his cell-phone he punched in Sasuke's number. "Everyone back to base now, Iwa's making their move and Tenten's been shot."

"Come on," he told Tenten gently, making sure to take her right hand, "we'll get your bike later."

"Neji," Tenten replied, slightly dazed, "they shot me," she paused, apparently finding her voice, "those assholes shot me!" Pulling her hand out of Neji's she took off in the direction they had just come from, pulling out her Glock as she moved.

"Tenten," Neji yelled, clicking the safety off his gun as he followed after her, "this is a poor tactical decision." He whispered harshly as he caught up with her. "You need medical attention, we can take care of this later."

"This _stings_," Tenten hissed back, "I don't know who shot at us, Iwa I guess Shikamaru was saying earlier, whatever. They need a little taste of their own medicine!" She unlocked the safety with a resounding click for emphasis.

Slowly looking around the edge of the tree the two were currently hiding behind Neji got a shock, "that's not Iwa, we need to leave, now."

"But-"

"No buts. Now Tenten. That's Sound. If they're here something big is about to happen and I don't want you in the middle of it."

"Mou," Tenten pouted while putting the safety back on, "you drive. My arm does kind of hurt," she finished with a sheepish grin.

The ride back to base was short, as Neji seemingly had no regard for traffic laws. Consequently Tenten had little time to admire the black leather interior of the car. As they screeched to a stop outside the Hyuga manor, and the gangs base of operation, Tenten giggled.

"Look, I'm getting blood all over you car! But it doesn't matter, because the leather is black!"

Neji looked at her skeptically, "I think you've lost a little bit too much blood." Climbing out of the Porsche he walked around to Tenten's side to help her out of the car.

Finally having gotten the giggling girl out of the Porsche, Kiba's Mercedes and Shikamaru's Beamer flew into the lot. Car not quite parked Sakura jumped out of the Mercedes, running to Tenten and Neji.

"She's been shot? Where?"

Tenten giggled as Neji answered, "Her arm, I think she's lost a bit of blood as well."

Pushing Neji out of the way Sakura gave Tenten's arm a quick appraisal, "well it's just a graze, nothing too serious. Sasuke had me thinking she was half dead, ass."

"That's what I said!" Tenten chimed in.

"Let's get you inside," Sakura replied, taking her uninjured arm and guiding her towards the door.

Sitting on the couch in the same place Naruto had been the day previously Sakura patched up Tenten's arm as Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Shino and Sasuke debated at the table.

"I hate when they leave us out of decisions," Ino grumbled from across the couch. "Shika's a chauvinistic bastard sometimes."

"Ano, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Hinata asked timidly.

"No," Ino replied, sending a glare in Shikamaru's direction.

"I can't believe I let myself get shot," Tenten mumbled, looking down at Sakura's handy work. "At least it's not my dominant arm."

"I'm surprised Neji let you get shot," Sakura stated, "he's usually quicker then that."

"Maybe he was…distracted," Ino inserted slyly.

"Ha, ha," Tenten replied, trailing off at a loud outburst from across the room.

"First Iwa last night, now Sound today? We have to do something!" Kiba yelled, bringing his hands down on the table. "I'll bet Akatsuki's involved," he stated with a pointed look in Sasuke's direction.

"What are you implying?" Sasuke replied.

"You know damn right what I'm implying!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, interrupting the impending argument "lets not fight each other. They're targeting the girls and that's one thing we can do something about."

"I agree," Neji stated, "from now until this is resolved somebody will stay with each of the girls at all times." Heads nodded in agreement around the table.

"Um, hello?" Tenten interjected, "Don't we get a say?"

Ino was right on her heels, "we do all know how to shoot a gun."

"Ino," Shikamaru's voice was tired, "just leave it."

"Don't you tell me to 'just leave it'!"

"This isn't negotiable," Neji replied for Shikamaru.

"What if we all stayed together?" Hinata stated.

"If the four of us are together it should be fine, right?" Sakura continued after silence met Hinata's suggestion.

Shikamaru blinked, "I guess that would be okay."

"Sugoi!" Ino squealed, clapping her hands together, "it'll be like a sleepover every night!"

"As long as you stay here at the manor," Neji added.

***

Gomen, gomen for the long wait! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as the last four. I will try and update again soon but life has been busy. A big THANK YOU again to all who reviewed, it was truly your responses that got this chapter moving. Also, I proofread this very lightly as I wanted to post it quick like, so apologizes for any grammatical errors. I caught a few where/were issues, but probably not all.

Ja ne,

Tetsu-sama


	6. Chapter 6

Master at Arms

By Tetsu-sama

Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Cryptic-Queen, thanks for your review!

****

After leaving Lee and Chouji detailed instructions of what boxes she needed from her apartment and what she would do to them if they brought back her Kawasaki with a scratch on it, Tenten followed Hinata into the main Hyuuga manor.

It didn't disappoint.

Cream seemed to be the color of choice and all the rooms followed a similar color scheme. Elegant but sterile, Tenten decided on as a description. Money had obviously been no object when decorating, but an interior designer had definitely been hired for the job. Lovely, but impersonal.

Hinata's set of rooms added a splash of color. Victorian looking furniture surrounded a cherry wood coffee table upon which an elegant flower arrangement that Tenten suspected Hinata had made sat upon. The wallpaper was cream with a violet floral pattern.

"My father's a bit old fashion," Hinata stated as the two walked into what could only be a sitting room, "the bedroom and master bath are through the door to your right."

"I like it," Tenten supplied, "your father and my father have similar decorating schemes." The two shared a smile, knowing that neither of their father's had little if any input in their homes décor.

"I'm here!" Ino announced, waltzing through the sitting room door. Shikamaru slouched through after her, multiple bags in hand. "Thanks Shika," Ino said absently, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Shikamaru grabbed her arm as she pulled away, "no doing anything funny."

"Hai, hai," Ino replied, pulling on her arm.

"Ino, I mean it," Shikamaru insisted. "Tell me if you decided to go somewhere."

Ino gave him a smile that Tenten learned to associate with trouble, "I promise I'll be an angle."

Shikamaru sighed, "Neji wants me to run about five different things downstairs so I've got to go. Be good." He left before Ino could make a comeback.

The girls new Sakura was on her way both because Shikamaru paused to say 'hello' as he walked down the hall and because it sounded like she was purposefully putting as much weight into the carpet as possible. She burst into the room, "I know Kiba cares, but really, he can be overprotective!"

"Kiba and Sakura both have strong personalities," Hinata whispered to Tenten, "they actually argue quite a bit."

"I can take care of myself fine, thank you very much! I don't need his 'special gun' as extra protection." So saying she pulled out a handgun from her purse.

Tenten's eyes sparkled, "can I see that?" Shrugging, Sakura handed the gun over. After looking the gun over, opening the chamber, playing with the safety, and looking down the barrel Tenten handed the gun back to Sakura. "That's a first generation colt, take could care of it. It's not the fastest re-load," Tenten shrugged, "but it's a classic." As she finished speaking Chouji came through the door with multiple boxes.

"Here you go Tenten," he stated, setting the boxes down next to the door, "Need help with anything else?"

"Is Lee back with my bike?"

"Oh right!" Digging around in his pockets Chouji successfully located Tenten's keys, "here you go."

"What's this?" Ino asked as Chouji left the room. The box labeled ARMS LOCKER, seemed to have piqued her interest.

"My babies," Tenten replied, sitting down next to Ino on the floor and opening the box. "My father is big on arms collections and some of these models are pretty rare." So saying she attempted to shift through the box, but broke off as her arm gave a twinge. "Bastards," Tenten mumbled under her breath, coddling her arm. "I suppose it wouldn't be possible to get to Sound before Neji does?"

Ino answered what Tenten had thought was a rhetorical question with a snap of her fingers, "of course! Give me like, five minutes and I'll have the information you need." Pushing herself off the ground In walked to Hinata's laptop which was situated on top of an antique cherry wood desk that was set up to overlook the Hyuuga's massive grounds.

"Won't you need my password?" Hinata trailed off as Ino started furiously typing.

"Hinata, everyone knows your password is 'I heart Naruto'", Sakura responded with a grin. Hinata blushed.

"You should really change it," Ino added. Silence ensued except for the light clicks as Ino typed. "Okay, I'm all set to break into our database-"

"Why?" Tenten and Sakura interjected.

"-so that I can find out what the boys know," Ino continued as if not interrupted, "and then act before they do. Neji will wait until at least tomorrow before he moves. Alright, we should probably get ready to go out before I do this," Ino stated. "I'll give myself about ten minutes until Shino realizes I broke the system, five if Shika's on."

"Can't you just log into the system?" Tenten asked, perplexed.

"Closed system," Ino responded, "technically you can only access the Leaf's computer network from our base, but," and here Ino smirked, "that's really just so someone can't have remote access."

"Someone like you?" Sakura added, smiling.

"That's the idea," Ino replied. "But someone like me knows the ins and outs of our system, so getting remote access isn't too much of problem."

"Plus that way the guys won't know it's us who are looking for information, am I right?" Tenten asked.

"Well, hopefully," Ino replied. "Give Shika enough time and he'll know it's me for sure, which is all the more reason for us to get ready to go before I get the information!"

Sakura let out a long sigh as Ino lunged into Hinata's closet. Both her and Ino kept spares clothes in the room as a 'just in case'. Tenten's eyes widened as Ino began to pull out clothes that looked suspiciously leather-like. Her suspicions were confirmed when she touched the garment Ino through in her direction.

"My guess, even without checking our information, is we'll need to head off to The Sands," Ino stated cheerfully.

"A club our friend Tamari owns," Hinata whispered to Tenten.

"Which means leather," Sakura finished, a scowl on her face. "Kiba is just going to love this."

"Oh, put the boy on a leash," Ino retorted. "Lets have some fun while we do this."

Tenten swore it took her about ten times longer to get into the ensemble Ino had picked for her then it did for Ino to get into her strapless black leather dress and knee high boots. The black leather shorts she had been given, which were a little too short Tenten thought, took a while to get on. A black bikini top over which she wore a long sleeved mesh shirt, covering the cut on her arm, wouldn't have been too difficult if it weren't for her injury. The black stiletto pumps and her hair (kept in buns for this outing) were a quick slip on. Sakura was sporting black leather pants, peeped toed pumps and a tube top that barley passed for a shirt. Her hair was pulled into two low pony tails, making for a sexy yet innocent clash between her hair and clothes.

Turning, Tenten watched as Ino and Sakura descended on Hinata.

"Ano," Hinata mumbled, poking her fingers together, "I, well, I really, I don't want to dress like that."

"Don't worry," Ino stated, patting the shorter girl on the shoulder, "Neji might actually hurt us if we dressed you up like this."

Tenten didn't doubt that he might.

"So you get to wear this!" With a flourish Ino pulled a light purple, off the shoulder baby doll dress followed by a pair of lavender wrap around the ankle flats. "You'll be in more of an, observing capacity, than an information gathering one."

Hinata grabbed the clothes and quickly walked to her bathroom to change.

"She's so modest," Sakura sighed before swiping on a layer of bubble gum pink lipstick. "Red for you I think," she stated, turning to Tenten.

"Ino," Tenten questioned after the red had been applied, "can we wear weapons openly where we're going?"

"If it's The Sands," Ino started.

"Yes," Sakura finished. "I think you're going to like Temari."

Smiling, Tenten walked back over to her 'arms locker'.

"How's your aim?" She asked Ino.

"Lousy," Sakura replied for her friend as Ino frowned. "I've got better aim, but Ino's good at manipulating."

As the two bickered Tenten rummaged through the box, eventually pulling out a long piece of thin, yet flexible metal. "Here," she handed the wire to Ino, "perfect for someone who likes to…get close to their victims."

Sakura giggled at the innuendo. However, Ino still looked puzzled.

Tenten sighed, "Don't those boys let you close to anything? You can strangle someone with that, Ino. Wrap it up in your hair, or bodice." Back at the box she found the remaining knives in the set she had taken with her the first night she had gone out in Konoha. "I trust you know what these are?" She asked Sakura, handing her the knives and mid section holster. "They'll probably be more useful than the antique Kiba gave you."

A grin spread across Tenten face as she pulled out dueling Beretta Tomcat pistols, complete with holster that slung across her middle to her thighs were the gun's rested. Checking that the chambers were loaded she snapped the pistols into place.

"How come you only give yourself an obvious weapon?" Ino wined.

"Because I know I can shoot." Tenten replied smugly.

Quickly touching up her own make up after receiving the wire, Ino waited until Hinata returned from the bathroom before sitting down at the computer. She cracked her knuckles, "ready girls?"

Tenten didn't think she'd seen anyone type so fast before. Windows opened and closed as letters and numbers flew past at a dizzying speed. Ino's facial expression stayed blank as her eyes made quick jerky movements across the laptop monitor until a predatory grin finally spread across her face.

"Sakura, got the keys?" Ino asked.

Sakura replied by jingling the key chain Ino had tossed her earlier, while Hinata looked slightly uncertain by her side.

"Alright, to The Sands then."

***

The get away vehicle, as it were, was sleek, black, four door BMW. As far as stealth went, Tenten shook her head, it was a miracle they weren't caught what with all the giggling between Ino and Sakura.

Letting out a long sigh she rested her head on the back seat of the car, letting the pounding beat that Sakura had turned the radio to wash out the stress from the day. Next to her it looked as if Hinata was doing the same. In the front seat Sakura was dancing as much as was possible while driving and Ino yelled into hot pink Motorola razor phone.

"Temari!" a pause, "Yea, we'll be there in," she covered the mouth of the phone to converse with Sakura, "five minutes…yea, five…okay! Better be ready. We've got a new girl to introduce to you…"

Tenten tuned out Ino's babbling, instead running her fingers up and down the strong lines of the Beretta. Tomorrow she'd find some time to get to a shooting range she promised herself.

"Aaand," Sakura held out the word as she screeched around a corner, "we're here!"

'Here', was a club painted a sandy tan with palm trees and other desert shrubs artfully planted outside. Cut out sand dunes were placed over the entrance were a sign proudly proclaimed The Sands in red print. Tenten's eyes were quickly drawn to the tall blond standing directly under the sign. Her hair was up in a bizarre do of four pigtails and she wore a strapless purple leather dress with black fishnets and heels. 'Must be Temari', Tenten thought to herself. Her suspicions were confirmed as Ino leaped out of the car, running to envelope the other girl in a hug.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata removed themselves from the car a bit slower, Sakura handing off the keys to the valet. The two girls both went forward to give Temari a 'hello' hug. Finally, Tenten was left staring at the blonde.

"Well," a smile curved up Temari's lip, "where did they find you? Beretta Tomcats? I think I might like you already."

A grin broke across Tenten's face as she extended her hand, "Tenten."

"Temari," she made a grand sweeping gesture, "welcome to my club." Ushering the girls inside Tenten was quick to notice that the club was not yet open. Not surprising as it was only 7 pm.

"You've got about an hour before we open the doors, two before things start swinging. Not that I don't always love a visit from my favorite girls, but you're obviously here for something." Temari turned to Ino.

"Sound," Ino replied, "a little bird told me they've been frequent visitors."

Temari frowned, "yes, they have. Any one with a brain knows this is neutral ground, but I swear, they're trying to mark it. My brothers have been able to keep them in check so far though. What is it you want with them?"

"We have a…score to settle," Tenten replied before Ino or Sakura could open their mouths.

"As long as you're not the first to shoot," Temari stated, "I'm the only one here who's allowed to do that."

"What if I feel threatened?" Tenten asked in a friendly banter.

"Well, a girl does have to protect her modestly," Temari returned, turning a corner into the main room of the club.

A circular island in the middle of the room housed the bar, over witch two cages for dancers hung. A network of wires, lights and speakers hung across the ceiling that would be hidden once the large, harsh lights were turned off when the club opened. The rest of the club was neatly divided into four quadrants by circular raised platforms. Poles in the top of the platforms sported palm tree tops just as each platform was surrounding by a small circular pool, mimicking four miniature oasis's. There was sparse seating along the walls, a spiral staircase wound up to the second level balcony that surrounded the dance floor. Taking a closer look, Tenten saw that booths were placed all the way around the balcony. Taking a step down on to the dance floor Tenten was surprised to note that sand was strewn across the entire floor.

"This place is wicked," Tenten stated, adjusting her step so that she didn't wobble.

"I try," Temari replied, before turning to Ino, "so do you girls want the platforms, or to run drinks up and down the stairs?"

"We'll take the platforms until we see Sound. I trust Hinata can stake out in the VIP room?"

"I'll keep her with me," Temari grinned at Hinata, "no use staying holed up in VIP when there's dancing to be done, yea?"

Hinata gave a small smile, "whatever you say Temari."

"Alright," Ino said, clapping her hands together, "we've got an hour to teach you how to work that pole, Tenten."

The hour passed quickly. Tenten was glad she kept in good shape and was fairly flexible. Hinata and Sakura watched Ino's, 'lessons' from the bar, drinking something pink and fruity while snapping pictures occasionally with a camera Temari had produced.

"Ok," Tenten stated, stepping down lightly into the pool before out into the sand, "give me a beer Temari."

Moving from her position leaning against the bar, Temari reached behind the counter, "Any preference?"

"Cold." Tenten replied. Reaching out deftly she caught the bottle of Miller Light Temari threw her direction.

"Make me up a snake bite?" Ino asked Temari, batting her eyelashes in jest.

"You do want to be able to dance on that platform later, don't you?" Temari asked seriously.

"What's in a snake bit?" Tenten inquired, taking a sip out of the bottle. Cold beer was good.

"Cider, beer and cherry liquor," Sakura and Hinata replied together in monotone.

"It's Ino's favorite drink," Sakura deadpanned. "I think Shikamaru actually forbade you from drinking them after that one incident at the Crooked Kunai."

"As if that boy can forbade me from anything," Ino replied with a toss of her hair. Ino seemed to crumble under Hinata and Sakura's stares. "Fine, pass me a beer Temari."

After grabbing the drink and tossing it to Ino, Temari glanced up to check the clock on the wall, "drink fast, we open in ten minutes."

***

An hour and a half later Tenten was grateful for the cold glass of water Hinata had slipped her. The dancing was exhilarating and Tenten wasn't too modest to admit she enjoyed the looks of awe on people's faces when she performed some sort of acrobatic trick on the pole. But it was hard work, so she was grateful for the water. Taking a quick look around she saw Ino was taking a break as well, sitting on the platform and swinging her legs back forth, managing to keep the two males seated next to her and the one before her engrossed in conversation at the same time. Sakura currently looked very, cat like, slinking around the platform in circles. Tenten peered out over the club as she stood back up, still no sign of Sound, or Iwa.

***

"What do you mean, they're gone?" Neji asked coldly, staring at Chouji who had delivered the news.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Neji," Shikamaru defended his friend. There was a brief silence as the remaining boys watched Shika think. "Shino, check the logs."

"What's happening?" Naruto asked sleepily from the couch were he had been taking a nap.

"Girls are gone," Kiba said tensely, "those sound bastards couldn't have-"

"Did someone check Hinata's closest?" Naruto asked. Four pairs of eyes turned to stair at him. "I mean, if they went out, I'm sure they would have put on something, uh, nice, you know?"

Shikamaru blinked slowly, "he's right, Choiji, go see if it looks like the closest has been messed with."

Shino turned to talk to the group before Choiji returned, "Someone's definitely been in the system. My guess is Ino, considering the current situation." He looked to Shikamaru.

"Hai, hai, I'll take a look." Sitting himself down in front of a consol he began typing at a rate that seemed greatly contrastive with his lazy nature. He let out a long sigh, "it's Ino. Shino, why didn't you see this earlier?"

"Neji had us looking up other information, and you know Ino's good," Shino defended.

"I told you we needed to keep a tighter leash on her," Sasuke sneered.

Shikamaru's eyes darkened, "I think you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Can you tell what she was after?" Neji questioned, breaking the building tension. "We can debate the merits of our security system later."

Shikamaru gave a running commentary as he typed, "information…today's files…hmmm, looks like she was piggy backing your search Shino…Sound, Iwa, Sound…they're at The Sands, last reported spotting of Sound before earlier today Neji."

Choiji re-appeared just as Shikamaru finished talking. "The closet has definitely been rummaged through. I found the clothes they were wearing earlier today on the floor of walk in."

Shikamaru let out a long sigh, "I bet she took my car, troublesome women."

***

Things had gotten interesting around nine when Sakura had spotted a couple of Sound members walk in. Both her and Ino had moved away from the platforms and transitioned to ferrying drinks back and forth while Tenten mimicked Temari at the bar.

"Have I seen you before?" A male voice asked Tenten's back as she was turned fixing a drink.

Leveling with the speaker Tenten recognized one of the boys who had been at the park earlier that day. A sugary sweet smile came to her lips, "I think I would have remembered you sweetheart."

The male smiled and identified himself as Jirobo, "You haven't seen a quite black haired girl with white eyes around have you?"

Tenten pretended to think, leaning her elbows on the counter of the bar and holding her head in her hands. Jirobo was obviously speaking of Hinata, the question was why. Worst case scenario he wanted something from Neji and knew Hinata was a sure fire way to get to him. Best case scenario, well, Tenten really couldn't think of one. Evidently her thinking was taking too long because Jirobo felt the need to prompt her.

"She runs with a gorgeous blond and cutie with pink hair. I've seen both of them around tonight so I figured the third would be around somewhere."

"Can't say I have," Tenten replied, leaning farther over the counter. "I'll keep an eye open for you though."

Not catching her lie, Jirobo sat down at the bar, seemingly intent on chatting Tenten up. She fingered the Beretta on her right thigh; she'd play along, for a while. Bastard would get what was coming to him for shooting at her early that day.

Lightly flirting Tenten grabbed Jirobo a beer, 'on the house', while she looked around for the rest of the girls. Sakura and Ino seemed to have cornered two dopy looking blondes and a black haired boy in a corner. She wasn't sure if they were flirting or interrogating. Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

Letting out a mental sigh she resigned her self to chatting for a while, might as well try and get some useful information out the situation. Even if all she wanted to do was take her Beretta and bash him over the head for grazing her with a bullet earlier in the day. Taking a swig of a beer she was keeping under the counter she turned up the charm.

"What are you doing looking for a girl, you don't seem the pining type."

Jirobo laughed, "you could say we have history. I just need to talk to her." Tenten kept the conversation moving for the next several minutes, occasionally trying to steer it back to the Konoha gang. Eventually Jirobo seemed to tire of talking, "do you ever get a break around here?"

Tenten laughed, "yea actually, give me a sec." Shooting a look at Temari, Tenten walked around the bar, a slight way to her hips. She resisted the urge to glare as Jirobo's eyes roamed her body appreciatively. Whatever question he had been going to ask Tenten died on his lips as small voice belonging to Hinata spoke from Tenten's right.

"Tenten, my brother just called. I thought I'd let you know he's on his way over."

"Bitch," Jirobo spat.

A few things happened quickly. Jirobo rushed Tenten, pistol extended, who drew one Beretta with her right hand as Temari pushed the switch for the flood lights from behind the bar before grabbing a shotgun from under the bar and pointing it at Jirobo. The blonde boys Ino and Sakura had been talking two drew weapons of their own. Sakura, not to be outdone, quickly drew the knives out her hair, pressing them to the boy's necks. The black haired boy was stopped from reaching for his weapon by a thin real of steal looped around his throat.

"I have a score to settle," Tenten stated, grinning, "and you just gave me the perfect opportunity to settle it. Your little, team, took a shot at me today. From the looks of it, you're out maneuvered. So why don't you just set that sad excuse for a gun down and sit down at the counter."

"I don't think so," a female voice said smugly from her right. Turning her head slightly Tenten cursed as the site of Hinata with a gun pressed against her head, eyes wide in fear. Trained instinct had her drawing her second gun, leveling it at the girls head. The tension in the room shifted. The boy Ino had held in check managed to draw out a Glock. While he couldn't train the gun at his captor, Tenten's body, now spread to offer the widest target was an easy shot.

The club had cleared quickly once Temari had hit the flood lights, and the empty silence helped Tenten stay calm. Taking deep breaths she weighed her options. She knew she wouldn't miss, the question was if she wanted to tie herself up that deeply in the Konoha gang. Moving her eyes to look at Hinata's terrified face again she made her decision. These girls were her friends, and she would protect them.

***

Shikamaru had been right, Ino had taken his car. So instead of driving he was sitting in the front seat of Kiba's Mercedes as the other boy drove like a maniac. Lee, Chouji and Naruto sat in the back seat. Neji, accompanied by Sasuke, sped along in front of them in Neji's Porsche. When they got to The Sands patrons were streaming out the emergency exits.

"Idiot girl," Shikamaru mumbled as he jumped out of the car before Kiba screeched to a stop, "what have you gotten yourself into."

"Lee, Chouji, take the back exits," Neji directed. "Kiba, Shikamaru, the side exits. Sasuke, you're with me."

Neji didn't know what he had expected to see when he and the other boys burst into the club, but it definitely wasn't Tenten with two guns trained on her and Hinata with one to her head.

***

Tenten didn't flinch as the front door to the club and four of the emergency exits banged open at the same time. Instead, as if it was some sort of invisible signal she quickly tilted the gun in her right hand at a downward angle. Letting off a two shots into Hinata's captors left knee cap she then shot one into her left shoulder, causing the gun held in the girls hand to spin across the room. Hinata quickly moved away as Temari leaped across the counter, training her shotgun at the offending girl.

Moving seamlessly Tenten then swung her right hand across her body as she moved her left in the opposite direction, firing off three shoots in perfect unison and ending in a crouched position. The thump of the girl holding Hinata's body was quickly followed by two others. A sickening sound of cartilage breaking soon followed and Tenten turned her head to see that Sakura had taken care of the blonde twins with her fists, knives discarded on the floor. A smile cracked her lips. Standing, she swept her eyes back to the left, meeting a pair of start white ones.

A grin spread across her face as she slowly re holstered her guns before walking with predatory purpose across the open space to Neji. Stopping less than a foot in front of him she settled her weight onto her left foot, popping her left hip up and resting her hands on top of the two guns.

"Hyuuga Neji, still think we can't take care of ourselves?"

***

I'd like to say that the relative longer length of this chapter compared to the previous ones is the reason it took so long to get out. But in reality I am a lazy and busy person. Shikamaru is a kindred soul. Apologies for any errors, to say I proofread this closely would be a lie. However, if any one see's any plot holes *shudders* please feel more than welcome to point them out.

Reviews are to Authors as sunlight is to plants.

Tetsu-sama


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no write! The muses struck me the other day so I though I'd hammer out this next chapter. Much thanks to all who added this as a favorite, put it on a watch list or wrote a review. Poorly/not edited, but there you go.

* * *

Neji stared at Tenten with cold eyes before abruptly grabbing her by her uninjured arm and pulling her into a tight hug. "The best operatives think, before they act," he whispered into her ear. "You and Hinata could have been _killed_."

Tenten couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body at the truth in his words.

"I couldn't not stand up for myself," she whispered back. "I'm sorry."

Neji released her from his firm grasp, but kept an arm firmly around her waist, effectively pinning her to his side.

"Round them up," Neji directed to Lee and Choiji. "Sasuke, call Hatake. The Organization will have to take over this incident."

Taking a moment to look around her surroundings, Tenten noted that Naruto had put his jacket around Hinata and had a protective arm around her shoulder. It appeared that the girl was quietly crying into his shoulder.

Ino stood defiantly with her arms crossed over her chest. The lecture Shikamaru was giving her could be heard half way across the club.

"Fine!" The blonde haired girl finally exclaimed. "It wasn't the best planned operation, but we did get results. You know have four Sound members in your possession!"

"You're lucky Tenten is handy with a gun, you all could have been seriously injured!"

Ino let out a strangled noise, but seemed to relax as her not-boyfriend pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hatake's on his way with Azuma." Sasuke stated as he snapped his phone shut. "I suggest we get these four ready to go for them before they arrive."

Having stayed quite while The Leaf worked things through, Temari cleared her throat.

"My brother will not be pleased about this," she said simply. "Although I suppose I am partly to blame for going along with this scheme. But then if I'm partly to blame, so are you. You can't keep these girls in a locked cage, Hyuga."

The word cage seemed to strike an electric cord in Neji, he let out a deep sigh. "I know."

"My brother will be in contact, until then," with a curt nod she made her way up the stairs in the back toward the VIP room.

"The Sands is neutral ground. The three siblings work very hard to keep it that way. We're friends, but they won't hesitate to get in our way if our problems threaten them." Neji explained to Tenten.

She looked at him questioningly. The information had been voluntary. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Give me your guns."

"But!"

"Hatake will need them for his investigation."

"You called the police?"

"Not quite," a man with white hair stated jovially from the front entrance.

Tenten pointed, loaded gun that she had been removing to give to Neji leveled at Hatake's head. "You said you run my apartment complex! Who are you really?"

Hatake, Kakashi looked momentarily surprised, before chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were the ones hired to make her profile!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "I should have know, I even said it looked like The Organizations work. Stupid."

Tenten recalled that after the incident at the Crooked Kunai she had been worried that someone had been following her. "Have you been having me followed?" Tenten asked, lowering her gun.

"No," Kakashi said with a frown.

"But you will start," Neji interjected, forcing all eyes in the room back on him. "Akatsuki knows she's here, there was a breach somewhere."

"That's serious," a man with a facial hair and a cigarette stated from behind Kakashi.

"Asuma!" Ino shrieked. "Tell Shikamaru that I didn't act rashly!"

Asuma gave a pointed look to her outfit, "I will not. However I'm sure your father will be interested to know what his baby daughter has been up too." Shikamaru smirked, before seeming to take in for the first time what Ino was wearing. Hastily he took off his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders, whispering something that made her blush.

"You're not wearing too much yourself," Neji told Tenten quietly, in a disapproving tone.

Tenten arched an eyebrow as if to say, 'and what are _you _going to do about it?'

"You can take things from here?" Neji asked Kakashi and Asuma.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi replied, "We'll clean up your girlfriends mess."

Tenten glared. Neji smirked.

* * *

Once back at the manor Sakura, Ino and Tenten headed back up to Hinata's room. Hinata had stayed glued to Naruto since the incident.

"And let's not do _that _again!" Tenten stated, breaking the silence.

Sakura giggled while Ino looked decidedly put out.

"Oh come on Ino, the information was good. But I think we all got caught up in the heat of the moment." Sakura smirked. "Next time we act it will be planned out to precision!" She slammed her fist into her palm.

Ino fell into a recliner, "I think I really pissed off Shika this time."

"You just scarred him," Tenten replied. "And you took his car," she added, thoughtful.

"The women speak truth," Sakura stated, throwing herself onto the loveseat. "And what about Neji? A little protective of a certain someone, don't you think?"

"Naruto seemed to have Hinata taken…oh," Tenten started, only to realize that Sakura was talking about her. "Ha ha."

"Enough talk about boys!" Ino declared. Her two friends looked at her strangely. "We need some girl time. Showers, pajamas, ice cream…and then we can talk about boys!"

Twenty minutes later found the trio sitting in the middle of Hinata's floor amidst a nest of blankets around a gallon of chocolate ice cream.

"Do you think Neji will let Hinata stay with Naruto tonight?" Tenten asked.

Ino and Sakura pondered the question.

"I think so," Sakura replied. "Naruto can be very protective. I doubt he would let Neji tell him no, if that's what Hinata wanted."

"What about you Tenten? You've had several guns shot at you today, but you don't seem shaken up." Ino asked.

"I like guns," Tenten replied with a shrug, "I know how to use them, they're not as scary when you know exactly how long it will take you to fire off ten rounds. If you know that your shot is just as likely to miss by a mile as hit your target things get dicey."

"Well, it's safe to say Neji's taken a liking to you at least," Sakura added. "I think that whole gun thing turns him on."

Ino giggled. "I saw the way he was holding you earlier." She paused to mimic Neji, posing with Tenten as a pillow.

Tenten stuck out her tongue. "He worries about everyone in this little gang."

"That's why him and Sasuke always look like they're about to break out in passionate embrace," Ino replied, sarcasm evident.

This time Tenten threw a pillow at her.

* * *

When Tenten woke up the next morning Sakura and Ino had already left Hinata's room. Looking at the clock she wasn't surprised, it was ten thirty in the morning. Throwing on a pair of black lululamon yoga pants and a white v-neck t-shirt, Tenten slipped on a pair of Uggs before heading down to the 'action center'. Walking through the door she was surprised to find the room curiously quite after the events of the night before.

"Sakura and Ino went grocery shopping; Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee went with them. Hinata is with Naruto and I sent Choiji and Sasuke home," Neji supplied, placing a cup of warm coffee into her hands. "Everyone is meeting back here around four to talk about last night."

"Thanks for the coffee," Tenten replied quietly. This was the first time her and Neji had been alone in a non-confrontational setting.

"I want to apologize," Neji inclined his head. "I should not keep you four locked out of our doings. You are a capable women; you deserve the chance to fight for yourself."

"Thank you," Tenten replied, genuine. "That means a lot."

"Kakashi also called to apologize for upsetting you last night." Tenten got the distinct impression that the older man had been pressured into the apology.

Tenten smiled, "you really care, don't you?"

Neji looked embarrassed. "There are breakfast foods in the refrigerator if you want something. If there's anything else I can-"

Neji stopped mid sentence as Tenten pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry we acted rashly last night, I didn't mean to put Hinata in danger."

"I wasn't just worried about her," Neji replied gruffly into her shoulder.

"I know," Tenten stated before cautiously pressing her lips to his.

Neji responded slowly, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his.

Breaking the kiss Neji pulled her closer, "And I will find out who has been following you, that's unexceptable."

Tenten peck him on the check before snuggling into his shoulder "So what kind of food do you have in that fridge?"

After a quick breakfast of Ego waffles with blueberries Tenten expressed her desire to get some target practice in.

"I can take you the shooting range if you like," Neji stated.

Tenten was up and out the door before she sheepishly remembered that she didn't know where she was going. Pulsing up and down on the balls of her feet Neji couldn't help but smile, her joy was contagious.

"Let's stop by Hinata's room so you can pick up you stuff, it'd probably be safer for everyone if you stored your ammunition and weapons in a lock box in at the shooting range anyway."

"But I _like _my Arms Locker," Tenten mock wined, half serious. The old cardboard box she had lovingly written Arms Locker across was a piece of home, but the box was starting to wear.

"I'm sure Shikamaru will thank you for locking up your guns the next time he and Ino get into a fight," Neji commented. Tenten snickered.

"There's a reason I didn't let her have a gun."

"Yes, you did do a remarkable job of matching strengths to weapons," Neji paused, not seeming to want to say his next words. "We could really use your skills."

Tenten grinned, prancing into Hinata's room to grab her weapons stock.

The two spent two hours on the shooting range. Tenten was happy to note that Neji had a fine shooting form and they spent most of their time competing with each other for the best shot. Neji was good, but in the world of projectiles Tenten was queen.

A smirk came to Neji's face, "You Win, but how about your hand-to-hand skills?"

"Not too shabby," Tenten replied, putting the safety back on her Glock.

"Next time we do this then we can have a sparring match."

The door to the practice room came open with a bang, startled, Tenten swung the Glock to the door, switching off the safety.

"Lee! You startled me! Don't you know better than to barge into a room where loaded weapons are being handled?"

Lee looked sheepish, "It's almost one. Ino and Sakura are back and want to take you…somewhere most un-youthful!"

"Er, define 'un-youthful' please," Tenten replied while Neji frowned.

"A tattoo parlor, Tenten-chan, please don't go! Your youth can still be saved!"

"Lee," Neji stated calmly, "I asked them to take her there."

"What!" Lee and Tenten sputtered together.

* * *

Indeed, Neji _had _asked Sakura and Ino to take Tenten to a tattoo parlor.

"It means he's accepted you into the group!" Ino gushed as Sakura screeched the silver Mercedes they were driving to a halt.

A gaudy, neon pink sign proudly declaring the name "Root by Sai" met Tenten's eyes as she opened the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"You'll like Sai," Ino informed her, "he's very, forward."

"Which is why we love him," Sakura added, holding open the door for her friends.

"Darlings!" A pale man with black hair and a set smile first gave Ino and then Sakura a hug and a kiss on the check. Tenten was oddly reminded of Sasuke, 'if Sasuke liked others' she thought to herself.

"And who's this lovely girl you've brought me on Neji-chan's orders?"

"This is Tenten!" Ino stated happily.

"Tenten," Sai studied her, taking in the Glock she had chosen to wear openly today. She also had knife sheaths on her ankles and wire wrapped into her hair. "You and Neji-chan aren't fucking are you?"

Tenten didn't think she'd ever blushed so hard in her life "n-no."

Sakura and Ino broke into giggles.

"Not yet then anyway," Sai added in a happy tone. "You'll be perfect for him, I can tell just by looking at you. Well come on then dear, lets get you all set up."

Tenten regained her composer, "what exactly is it I'm getting?"

Sakura pulled the hair away from her right ear, pulling her ear forward. Nestled behind her ear below the hair line a small leaf symbol made up of a swirling line stood out against her pale skin.

"It's our symbol," Ino added, pulling her hair aside as well.

The process was relatively painless, if a little disheartening. The buzzing of the needle so close to her ear was unnerving to say the least.

"And you're sure you don't want anything else, perhaps a surprise for Neji when he gets that lovely blouse off?" Sai teased, putting away the tools of his trade. Finished, he pun Tenten's char around and handed her a small mirror.

"Perfect," Tenten stated, the tiny new leaf stared back at her ink still fresh.

* * *

Untill next time my readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Master at Arms

Chapter 8

Author: Tetsu-sama

Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this through the long wait. Enjoy!

* * *

"They were after Hinata," Choiji stated simply, giving the girl a sympathetic glance.

The four o'clock meeting Neji had ordered had just started. While Tenten, Sakura and Ino had been at Sai's tattoo parlor the Akamichi had been questioning their Sound charges.

"They're just grunts though," Shikamaru added, hands interlocked in front of his face. "They may have just been after Hinata, but they've never been this bold before. Unfortunately there's only one thing, or should I say person, that's been added to the mix recently."

"So they're not really after Hinata?" Naruto asked hopefully, putting his arm around the girl.

"I'm sure they are," Sasuke contradicted his friend. "We've known they've been after her as the heir to The Organization for a while. Shikamaru is just postulating that there is probably more here than meets the eye."

"Underneath the underneath," Sakura giggled.

The girls, as promised, had been let in on the meeting. Although from the many scowls and crossed arms in the room it appeared Neji's word on the subject may have been the only thing keeping them there. Ino elbowed her friend in the side, suppressing a giggle of her own.

Glancing warily at Ino and Sakura, Shikamaru continued. "I'm not saying Sound is after Tenten, but everyone is in the information business. Tenten just gave Sound an excellent display of her skills."

It was Tenten's turn to scowl. However Shikamaru spoke on before she could open her mouth.

"We know Akatsuki is in the market for an arms dealer. It does not take a large leap of deduction to guess that they intended to use Tenten to get to her father."

This time Tenten did open her mouth, but what came out wasn't quite what Shikamaru had expected to hear.

"I have my own weapons distributor contacts. If need be I can get by without my father even knowing I've placed an order. Having my own contacts is la security blanket for instances exactly like this. What if I need to get my own merchandise? Make my own deals with out involving my father?"

Silence rolled as those in the room pondered the possible implication of Tenten's statement.

"Well," Shikamaru paused to choose his words, "that definitely complicates the matter."

"And now that she's part of our little, gang, I don't see any reason why Tenten can't supply us with weapons." Sasuke stated.

"Absolutely not." Tenten's voice rang out strong. "I'm not escalating a fire fight here by bringing in weapons that have no business being in a city."

"I agree," Sakura added, giggles gone. "There's no reason to cause more harm than needed."

"It could be a much needed way to protect our selves," Choiji put in tentatively. "But I do agree with Tenten. Bringing in heavier arms could end up hurting us in the end."

"Depends on what kind of heavy arms we're talking about."

"I'll think about it, Sasuke, Tenten." Neji stated effectively ending the conversation.

"I don't like that Tenten's being followed." Kiba spoke up for the first time. "We need to set up some sort of surveillance plan around her and Hinata at least for now."

"I call Hinata!" Naruto boomed, causing Hinata to blush.

Neji glances in Naruto's direction but did not contradict his statement. Tenten studiously looked at the table. Was it a bad thing that she hoped Neji would be leading the surveillance on her?

"Lee, I'm putting you in charge of Tenten's detail." Neji glanced her direction, offering a small smile as a peace offering. "Although I and Lee would both appreciate it you could try not to loose him this time."

"Mou…" Tenten pouted. "I'll think about it."

"I'll be coordinating something with the Orginization, but in the mean time the job falls to Lee and naruto." Neji finished, closing out the subject.

With the meeting wrapping up Tenten darted upstairs to Hinata's to grab her things before heading to the shooting range to pick up a few of her weapons. She planned on staying at her apartment tonight but had no intention of going unarmed. The majority of her stock she planned to keep under lock and key but a few choice items where coming with her. While appreciating the surveillance detail, Tenten would not be caught in a situation where she couldn't protect herself.

Turning the corner form the hall connecting the shooting range to the meeting room Tenten shouldered a large North Face backpack, her hand occupied with her trusty cardboard arms locker. Tenten smiled as Neji walked out of the meeting room as she rounded the corner. With out asking Neji lifted the cardboard box out of her hands, sliding it under his right arm. Standing it in front of Tenten he pushed a wisp of hair that had escaped her buns and pushed it behind her right ear. Tenten's eyes closed momentarily as Neji's finger's traveled down the outside of her ear, pausing to gently touch the new leaf tattoo.

"It suits you," Neji stated simply.

Smiling, Tenten reached up to grab Neji's hand, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

While Tenten had been none too pleased to learn that by 'detail', Lee expected to spend "every youthful moment" with her for the next several days, she had made good work on unpacking using his help. A small misshape late in the night when Lee had opened a box containing her lingerie aside, having the strange young man around hadn't been too bad. Tenten still wished Neji could have been there instead, but Lee's quirks made time go quickly and she couldn't deny that having another person around who was handy with a gun was a bad thing. Making sure Lee was comfortable on the couch Tenten turned in for the night, stashing her Glock on her bedside table.

As seemed to be becoming par for the course, Tenten was again in a rush getting ready for school. Running around the house with her blouse unbuttoned, hair cascading down her back and toast in her hand had Lee sitting on the couch doubled over in laughter. Eyes closed to protect her youthful innocence of course. After force feeding Lee the other piece of toast, Tenten stuffed her arms into her leather jacket and rammed her biking helmet down on her head.

"Twenty minutes. Perfect, we should be able to get there in ten, no problem." Tenten told Lee as their feet pounded down the stairs of her apartment complex accompanied by the banging of Tenten's messenger bag against her thigh.

Making a cursory scan of the street the duo jumped on their respective bikes. Revving the engine a few times to get warm, Tenten secured her messenger bag before speeding off. Lee would catch up. No matter what Lee had said about tardiness being alright with Neji to talk them out of it, she wanted to hold herself to a higher personal standard.

Tenten first new something was wrong when Lee's Honda never caught up with her. The second cue was the metallic Chrysler 300 series Sedan she kept catching in her side mirrors. Curious, Tenten made a sudden right, cursing when the Chrysler followed. Assuming Lee had been deterred she considered her options as she took another sharp right. At this time of day only someone intolerably stupid wouldn't assume she was heading to the school.

The thought of why someone would be chasing her to the school was derailed as another metallic Chrysler 300 jerked out of an ally into the lane in front of her. Pulsing the breaks, Tenten's tires left skid marks as she came to a halt throwing her right leg down to keep herself and the bike from skidding sideways down the road. Breathing hard she physically turned the Kawasaki, ignoring the blood she felt trickling down her right leg where the asphalt had scraped off skin. Speeding down the street in the direction she had come from, Tenten took pleasure in the high pitched squeal the first sedans tires made as the driver attempted to follow her.

Making it to school had now become her top priority. Even if whoever was chasing her had someone at the school waiting, Neji was at the school. With this though in mind Tenten made a hard left onto a one way street going the opposite direction as she heard the first pop of a gun being fired. Leaning low into the bike she weaved through cars, risking a quick look backward as she blew through the next intersection. Wincing she faced forward again as a bullet grazed past her riding helmet. The two sedans where still on her tail.

'Fast is good then,' Tenten thought to herself. Outnumbered and with only one weapon speed was her best friend. Saying a silent apology to those she would inconvenience by ignoring the traffic laws, Tenten sped up, groaning as the two cars followed her through the red light. Letting out a breath, Tenten jumped the curb, guiding the bike onto a pedestrian walkway. The path wasn't familiar to Tenten, but she remembered a similar path ran by the school that wasn't supposed to be used by anyone that had a motorized vehicle. Mumbling apologies as pedestrians jumped out of the way of her speeding bike she allowed herself a small smile as the Chryslers faded from her side mirrors.

Tenten's smile widened as the school parking lot came into view, her luck had come through.

The sound of metal on metal and screeching tires was the only warning given as one of the metallic sedans crashed through the security barrier at the school. Tenten's hands flew to her head as she was violently thrown from the bike. Her skid across the parking lot was stopped by a curb, forcing the air out of her lungs. Coughing, Tenten struggled to sit up, reaching for the Glock on her thigh holster she was forced to the level the gun with two hands when her right was shaking to much to aim on its own.

Her first shot bounced off the windshield. 'Bulletproof,' Tenten scowled, re-aiming her gun at the tires as the passenger side door creaked open. Her next shot, which was going to be the bastard's ankle, was stopped when she heard shouting from familiar voices and gunfire from across the parking lot.

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled, not caring how scared her voice sounded at the moment. A few seconds passed before Neji emerged at a run through two parked cars opposite her position. Skidding to halt in front of her, Tenten almost had to look away at the intensity in Neji's eyes. "Neji…" she started quietly, unsure of what to say. Crouching down, Neji pulled Tenten to his chest, kissing the top of her head before standing back up, positioning himself between her and the car. Shikamaru, Choiji, Kiba and Sasuke had taken up positions around her and Neji as well.

Perhaps seeing they were outnumbered the sedans door slammed shut, the driver forcing the car into reverse and speeding out of the parking lot.

Dropping his gun, Neji pulled Tenten to him again, running his left hand through her hair.

"I was afraid when Lee never checked in this morning that something had happened, and then when he showed up here without his bike, all black and blue." Neji kissed the side of Tenten's head. "You're staying with me from now on. I don't want to think about what might have happened if you'd been taken"

Tenten let out a small whimper as Neji pulled her tighter to his chest. Slowly pulling her away from his chest, Neji's hands closed into fists as his eyes cataloged Tenten's injuries. Her head was untouched, thanks to the ridding helmet. But blood covered the right side of her lower body where scraps from sliding across the cement had started to bleed. Tenten didn't want to think about the bruise she could feel forming on her back where the curb had stopped her slide.

"Neji," Tenten wheezed, "I am so sorry. I feel like everything has gone wrong for you since I got here."

"This is not your fault." Neji replied, tone broking no argument. "And I would be hard pressed to say nothing has gone right for me since you got here." He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly. "I have you now, don't I?"

Tenten remembered smiling at the statement before the adrenaline and shock wore off. Neji rushing towards her was the last image she remembered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Cradling Tenten in his arms, Neji turned to his friends, eyes cold.

"Sasuke, I want you to find out who's behind this. Shikamaru will help you. And Sasuke, any means necessary." The other boy nodded in the affirmative before leaving with Shikamaru in tow.

Turning to Kiba he continued. "Get Sakura out of class; bring her to meet us back at the compound. Choiji tell Naruto to bring Ino and Hinata back to the compound. I want everyone in one place. After that, get Tenten's Kawasaki and bring it back to the compound. We'll decide what to do from there."

* * *

Tenten came to in Hinata's room. Sakura was sitting in a straight backed chair next to the bed, a bowl filled with red water at her feet. The pink haired girl jumped when Tenten attempted to push herself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, handing Tenten a glass of water and two aspirin.

Tenten nodded in thanks before down the aspirin with a gulp of water. "Like I got thrown into a curb," she joked with a chuckle. Wincing as her back tightened.

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "No ribs are broken." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "or bruised for that matter."

"Sure feels like it," Tenten grumbled.

"Yes, there is a rather nasty bruise running the length of your back where you hit the curb." Sakura tapped her finger against the side of her head, "I don't think I've ever seem Neji as angry as when he saw that."

Tenten let out a squeak, "Neji undressed me!"

Sakura chuckled, "No. But he wanted to be appraised of your injuries. I showed him a picture." Her face turned dark. "I pity the fool who caused this when he gets a hold of them."

A soft knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Sakura unfurled herself from the chair, walking to the door and admitting Hinata and Ino.

"Tenten!" The two cried, running to the side of the bed.

"How are you?" Hinata asked in a quite voice. "The last time Cousin was so upset was-"

"When you were abducted by Cloud in sixth grade," Ino supplied. "Seriously girl, he's got it bad for you."

Tenten tried to hold back a chuckle but failed, grimacing again as pain shot through her back. "No laughing for a while," she stated glumly.

"You'll be a little stiff for a few days," Sakura supplied. "But getting some light exercise should actually help quite a bit. We'll keep you on an aspirin regiment and alternate heat and cold for the first twenty four hours."

Silence followed, and Hinata grabbed Tenten's right hand in a comforting gesture.

"I honestly don't think I've ever been so happy to see anyone as when Neji ran through those two cars," Tenten said quietly.

"Girl, you've got it bad too." Ino stated, smiling.

"Any idea who's behind the whole thing yet?" Tenten asked.

"No," Ino pouted. "Shika's keeping me completely in the dark. I think he's afraid that I'm going to orchestrate something like the other night and put us all in harm's way again."

"He's just worried," Hinata stated. "After today," she looked toward Tenten, "I'm sure they're all thinking about it being me, you or Sakura this happens to instead of Tenten." There was no question about who 'they' referred too. "Naruto asked me to stay with him tonight again."

"Kiba stated in no uncertain terms that I wasn't to go anywhere without him," Sakura added.

Ino mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, grinning.

"I said, Shikamaru asked me to be his girlfriend," Ino stated, a soft smile on her face. Sakura let out a high pitched squeal, causing Hinata and Tenten to cover there ears.

"That's great Ino!" Sakura gushed, pulling her friend into a hug.

"He must have been really worried," Hinata added.

"Now we just have to get Naruto to officially ask you out and all four of us will have boyfriends."

"Uh," Tenten interjected. "Neji's never actually asked me out."

"He will," Sakura and Ino replied at the same time.

* * *

Phew. That was a long time in the coming (insert excuse here). Hopefully those of you still reading, or those of you reading this for the first time were satisfied. I have the next few chapters outlined so hopefully I can get them up in a semi-timely fashion. No promises.

Reviews are to authors like ramen to Naruto.


End file.
